Looking Glass Music Video Script(Based On The Birthday Massacre)
by Twishadowhunter
Summary: Possible: Synopsis: A once happy relationship goes horribly awry. A woman is heartbroken by how her boyfriend has been treating her through vicious arguments , harsh words and unfaithfulness. While she still loves him, she learns that he doesn't love her anymore or played her all along and has turned into a cold man. Perhaps he never loved her all. looking glass music video script


Looking Glass Music video script  
(song is here) watch?v=9Awtou5gjk

Possible: Synopsis: A once happy relationship goes horribly awry. A woman is heartbroken by how her boyfriend has been treating her through vicious arguments , harsh words and unfaithfulness. While she still loves him, she learns that he doesn't love her anymore or played her all along and has turned into a cold man. Perhaps he never loved her all. She stays unsure to leave him and forced to endure this until she is pushed too the limit .  
Characters:

Female Vocalist/Woman who is getting played

Gutariist(possibly female)  
Bassist  
Drummer  
Keyboarder

Boyfriend

Mistress  
Other Girls

Prescenes-flashbacks

Prescene 1  
Fv and bf in meadow kissing passionately

Prescene 2(restaurant or house)  
Friends, bf and fv in friends basement talking and laughing. He has his arm around her

Prescene 3  
Fv and bf are dancing together

Prescene 4(club  
Boyfriend is flirting with a bunch of girls that are not fv. The keyboarder who has happened to be the area at the same time spots him, looks mad and elbows the drummer who was talking to someone. Drummer turns and upon seeing bf mutters " unbelievable and pulls out his/her cellphone whiel the keyboarder walks over to confront the bf

Prescene 5(at setlit at house of getting read to perform)  
Bf and fv are arguing (after setlist)

Bf: . I can do whatever the hell I want)  
Fv(angrily): not with other girls!

Bf: so I'm not allowed to talk them.? You posseiive little b-…

Fv(angrily): don't call me that! And I'm not being possessive ! Talkin's fine but flirting with another girl when you're in a relationship is not cool! And it really sickens me to learn that on the night when you came to watch us perform you were hitting on other girls! What the hell were you thinking?

Bf( more heated now): whatever, you don't own me . I'm not your property and it's none of your friend's damn business!

Fv: okay, first of all, they did it cause they care! I've done the same! And I never said you were But I thought that when people were dating, they belonged to each other!

Bf:( yelling) you're just like all those other jealous -who get all ticked just because their boyfriend decides they wanna give some attention to other girls!

Fv: Excuse me?

Bf: Did you not just hear me?! Do I have to say it louder now?! Or have you gone deaf? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you were brain dead too!

Fv(looks stunned_: What did you just say?)

Bf(coldly): you heard me. And you know what? As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me.

FV: (sputters) that's a horrible thing to say!

BF: whatever. Just screw off!

FV: (brokenly) You used to be so much better than this. What happened to you? To Us?

Bf(steely): what happened to us? What happened to us (He's furious now and shouts back at her,) You murdered us ! That's what fu-happened You couldn't mind your own damn business and now look where we are! In fact, You brutally mutilated everything that we had!

Fv: (screaming) You bastard!. She begins to cry.

Bf(tonelessy): Whatever.

She Sinsks to the floor while the boyfriend storms off.

Intro to song:( with flashbacks : 19 seconds)

Scene 1  
The full band is performing in a room with pictures of her and boyfriend on the wall smiling.

Cut to  
Scene 2(flashback)  
FV is and her boyfriend are somewhere outside. He takes her in his arms and spins her around, the two of them laughing.

Cut back to scene 3  
The band is still performing. Fv begins to perform

FV vocalist:

Waiting, as I'm wanting to.  
Speaking as I'm spoken to.  
Changing to your point of view.  
Fading as I follow you.

Scene 4-Party

A boyish notion of false emotion.(A party is going on. People are drinking and conversing with one another. Fv is watching her bf converse on the couch with a girl, his arm wrapped around her with the pair looking cozy.

Fv (sadly)  
These words are spoken, despite my love.  
A fool's devotion was set in motion.  
My eyes are open now.

Scene 5

It's a glass cage so I can't pretend.(flashback:Fv vocalist and her bf dancing with one another)

Scene 7  
Flasback

You hide beneath the physical.(The bf and fv are engaged in an heated argument yelling at one another.  
I see it coming but I can't defend.(He turns. She grips his arm. He pushes her off yelling at her while she staggers back. She begins to cry and turns away and runs from the room.

Scene 8  
You cut so deep, my belief is gone.( She is sobbing in the bathroom while the bf is downstairs playing a video game)(intercuts between band)

Instrumental-quick scene of him flirting with girl

Back to scene 8  
fv(while crying):Tell me what I want to say.  
Save me for another day.

Scene 9: back to band

Fv: Break me. It's the game you play.  
Hate me as I turn away.

Scene 10: party

Fv: A boyish notion of false emotion.  
These words are spoken, despite my love.

Fv: (while boyfriend whispers in girls ha and then takes her hand they go (into some far off corner some where)  
A fool's devotion was set in motion.  
My eyes are open now.

Fv (sobbing while her friend aka bandmates see her comfort her:) and )It's a glass cage so I can't pretend.  
You hide beneath the physical.

Scene 11  
(performance)  
fv:I see it coming but I can't defend.  
You cut so deep, my belief is gone.  
My belief is gone.  
My belief is gone.

Scene 12- flashback  
My belief is gone.(Bf and fv kissing)

Scene 13(flashback)  
My belief Boyfriend and female vocalist are walking holding hands  
is...

Scene 14  
Instrumental

FV walks in room and much to her horror finds clothing(lingere) that isn't her. Devastated she whips out her cell phone and dials a friend;s number

Scene 14(Instrumental)- band

Band is rocking out as as whole (including fv)

Scene 15(Instrumental)- living room

Boyfriend is texting smiling until fv and bandmates storm in to confort him. Fv angrily hurls the clothing at him while the bandmates look angry. It smacks him in his face. He grabs and throws it the ground and glares at them all. The fvs begins to yell but then breaks down. The bassits holds her while glaring at him with the other bandsmates except the gutarist who yells at him.

Scene 16(Instrumental)- Peformance scene

Band rocking out

Scene 17(instrumental)

Fv is in room angrily tearing pictures of her and bf together while sobbing, Some fall to the floor while she sets fire to the rest of them.

Scene 18

Friends are helping fv move out of house. She carries some suitcases while band mates carry boxes and bags.

Scene 19

Band places instruments down and they all leave.

**Authors Note**

**Hey so this is something(Lookinh Glass) i worked on a couple years ago, i wanted to film it but never got around do it i hoep to do a sims 3 machinma for i or have someone else do with my permission if you're interested let me know. anyways, you can can submit things too, whether, its for the birthday massacre for looking glass, revisions of my old script or for another artist. to listen to. Also this is something to keep you guys happy until I start posting other fanfiction. check me out on my fiction press account which is twishadowhunter. oh and don't own the song or the band. but i love the birthday massacre**


End file.
